Some Sort of Punishment
by JustACountdown321
Summary: My first fanfic, so I'm not good with summaries (sorry), but I'll try: Starts off at the fight between Kyousuke and the stalker, and it's Luchiru's POV. Kyousuke decides to punish Luchiru for aiding the stalker in his stalker-ness. All there is to say is I made it yaoi (boyxboy) between Luchiru and Kyousuke. Don't like, don't read. For mature readers. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**JustACountdown321:** Hey everyone. Thank you for tuning in to my first fanfic. Hoo! My hearts racing! I was recently reading Anagle Mole and couldn't help but notice the perfect yaoi bromance moments in it. I hope you enjoy this; I plan on continuing even if you don't. **WARNING:** probably inappropriate for young ages (not that this stops some of you). Sorry if this offends any of you. **SECOND WARNING:** probably will contain yaoi (boyxboy). Have fun!

**DISCLAIMER:** This is my first time writing Yaoi (I've read, but never wrote, so sorry if there are mistakes).

**DISCLAIMER #2:** I do not own Anagle Mole or any of the characters (but my brain screamed to make this)!

* * *

**Luchiru's POV**

I was scared.

I was amazed and horrified.

I sat there in the underpass hiding, stunned at the sight of Kyousuke Kusanagi attacking that stalker of Chiwa's. I had been learning what "affection" was from him for the past few days, which involved a lot of crazy things. And suddenly Kyousuke appeared and started fighting with the guy. And he said stalking was illegal! _I had no idea that it was! What if he comes for me next! _

_Oh God oh God oh God! _

_Shit Shit Shit! _

_I don't want to die! Kyousuke will kill me if he finds out!_

_I know. I'll just get rid of the evidence. All I have to do is make sure that Kyousuke wins that fight! I'll just-_

_Shit! Is that a Taser!_

_Shit! Quick! Ummm, ummm…_

"DEKOS!"

I watched as my majinagram hit the stalker's hand, sending the Taser flying, and a second later as Kyousuke punched him square in the face. The stalker went flying as well. I quickly used my other move, "BOKOHEL," to open up the wall and send him into a river. _Phew._

Kyousuke stood up and brushed himself off, still rubbing the sand out of his eyes. He then looked around for the stalker, but couldn't find him anywhere.

He then turned in my direction. "Luchiru! Get out here!"

_Eeeep! How'd he know I was here!_

I stepped out from behind my hiding spot and nervously walked over to Kyousuke. He closes the distance between us. _Uh oh._

"I know you have been hanging out with that stalker and helping him 'watch' my sister." He says.

_He knew!_ "B-but, how'd you know?"

"I'm not an idiot! I've been following both of you for the past few days." He glares at me. I'm so scared right now. What if my cover's blown? Do I have to get rid of Kyousuke too?

"W-w-well, I-I didn't k-know stalking was i-illegal. I-I'm s-so s-sorry Kyousuke! Please jus-"

I didn't get to finish my plea before he shoved me against the wall I had just sealed up, pinning my arms to the side. Not that would've moved anyways, they were frozen in fear.

His face was so close to mine. "You need to pay for what you've done."

_Oh God, what's he gonna do?_

I was expecting him to hit me, kill me, make my head explode with a single touch. I was not expecting him to do what he did…

His lips were suddenly upon mine. Pushing hard against them with his own. My head exploding in a completely different way than what I expected.

"Nnnh!" was all I managed with his lips firmly against mine, my arms now struggling to move and get him off me. _WHAT IS THIS!_

His lips were soft against mine, but I still didn't really want them there. I felt his tongue press against them, trying to gain access to my mouth. When I refused entry, he bit my lip, forcing me to open my mouth. He took that opportunity to shove his tongue in. I'm struggling for air now. _Why did this feel… good?_

_Wait. Why "good?" It's not supposed to be good, he's violating me!_

"Unnh…" my mind was melting. _Damnit…_ This felt really good. I moaned into his mouth again as his tongue roamed inside, and as I tried to do the same with my tongue, he moaned ever-so-slightly too. The kiss ended when we broke apart for air, each gasping for breath. I looked at him with a half-lidded gaze and saw a slight dusting of red on his cheeks. I could imagine that I was a lot worse. My knees started to buckle as I fell against him, still panting from the lack of oxygen.

As I stumble into him, he catches me. I could hear his heavy heartbeat against his chest as I clung to his shirt with all of my strength, taking fistfuls of the soft fabric. I raise my head to look at him, still confused by what happened.

"Kyou… suke?"

He cups my face with his free hand and brings our lips together again, a little gentler than before; His tongue asking for entrance, and my mouth opening on its own. Our tongues dance for a bit, enjoying the taste of each other. I find my arms lifting up and wrapping around his neck. _God, he's so tall._ I felt his hands wrap around my waist as he pulled me even closer.

"Mhhmm…" _Where were these noises coming from me? And why did they seem to affect Kyousuke so much_? Every time I moaned he pushed a little harder and pulled me even closer.

We broke for air again, both realizing that we were on the ground, are arms around each other, and him hovering slightly over me.

"K… suke…" I couldn't speak.

"Luchiru…" _God, that voice._ He kissed me again and at that moment his knee touched my crotch. I gasped from the strange feeling that began pooling in my stomach when he touched me. "Ah! Kyousuke!"

He looked at me, blushing madly from the friction, before he looked to see why I was blushing. When he saw what he had done, he looked back up and smirked.

He began experimenting, using his knee to rub against me even harder while he moved the kiss from my lips to my neck then my collarbone, his hands roaming up my shirt. "A-a-ah!" I couldn't help the moans that escaped as he continued to rub against my member. I could hear him make some strange noises as well. Not necessarily moans, more like soft grunts. I looked up and saw that there was a strange bulge in my pants and his. His hands reached my nipples and he tweaked them, eliciting a surprised gasp from me. I heard him chuckle slightly and tweaked them again. I arched my back at the weird pleasure, my hands tightening around his neck, one grabbing a fistful of his hair. The strange feeling in my stomach moved closer towards my crotch, the feeling becoming unbearable.

"Ahh. Kyousuke… I-I, nnnh, I-I'm…"

I didn't finish, he rubbed against me once again and the feeling released suddenly. I felt a strange stickiness in my pants and I collapsed onto the ground. Panting hard. I felt all the energy leave my body and knew I was going to fall asleep.

"Kyou…." He sighed, seeing I was done, and stood up. He reached down and lifted me up, bridal-style. He started walking out from under the bridge with me in his arms. I remember getting a lot of weird looks as he carried me all the way home in my state of drowsiness. I felt a little ashamed, being so weak compared to him. Just before we reached the door, he leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

"Don't tell anyone about what we did. Okay Luchiru?"

His breath sent shivers down my spine, but I nodded that I understood and we went inside.

* * *

**JustACountdown321:** Ahh! I felt so weird writing that! My heart is still beating really hard. But it's so KAWAII! I'm not done yet though, so please review and I'll get back to you with more chapters.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**JustACountdown321:** Well I don't want to keep people waiting ('cause it bothers me) so I pretty much immediately wrote the next chapter for _Some Sort of Punishment_.

**WARNING:** still Yaoi.

**DISCLAIMER:** still do not own anything to do with Anagle Mole (except these fanfics).

* * *

**Luchiru's POV:**

I woke up, not remembering where I was, how I got there, and why I was asleep. Somehow I managed to get in my pajamas and I somehow managed to get in my bed, back at the Kusanagi's place.

_What was I doing before I got here?_

The memory came back to me. _The stalker… Kyousuke… that kiss…_

I could feel myself blushing and that strange feeling momentarily returned. I shoved all thoughts of that out of my mind and calmed myself down.

"_Don't tell anyone Luchiru."_

I looked around the room and saw Bahamut sleeping in the corner. I glanced at the clock which said 6:00. I sighed at my early awakening and climbed out of bed, deciding that I might as well take a bath and get something to drink. My throat was parched.

_Ahh. Human baths feel nice._

As I made my way downstairs, I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach at the awkward breakfast I was sure to have this morning. I sighed again, hoping to not be a complete idiot. I was so lost in thought; I didn't even realize I had already entered the kitchen. I also didn't notice that Kyousuke was in there looking in the fridge.

_Shit!_ I cursed at myself for being so distracted. I quickly tried to sneak back out, but not before Kyousuke looked up and saw me. _Shit!_

"Good morning Luchiru."

My heart picked up its pace when he said my name. I began blushing madly as I remembered how he had said it yesterday, what we were doing, how it… felt.

I turned tail and ran back to my room, accidently slamming the door in the process. I heard everyone else wake up as I buried my head in my pillow trying to calm down, yet again.

_Damnit! Why did I run? He must think I'm weird or avoiding him. Why do I care what he thinks? Why do I keep remembering? Uwaah! I wish I was dead!_

* * *

**Kyousuke's POV:**

_That damn idiot._

_Why did he have to be so cute? Why did I think he was cute? Why'd he even run in the first place? Was it because of what I did yesterday? Damnit!_

I slammed the fridge shut out of frustration. I heard several bottles crash inside, but I didn't care. I couldn't help trying to remember why I kissed Luchiru.

_I don't know what came over me. I was pissed at him for aiding that stalker. I wanted to punch him. Then he started blubbering like an idiot and crying and I felt bad for him. He is a foreigner after all. But then I thought: Damn, he's cute. And I kissed him. And I messed with him a lot. And I could see the fear in his eyes when I touched him. But he kept making those noises and it just turned me on even more!_

I stiffened, remembering more.

_And then, I touched him down there, and I got really excited. And I. I-I made him…_

I blushed remembering the sounds he made when he came. How his eyes looked, half-lidded and full of lust and pleasure. How his voice sounded when he called my name…

_Damnit!_

* * *

**Luchiru's POV:**

It's been a few days since he kissed me that time and we've avoided each other's gaze whenever we were near. I started to miss talking to him, but then I'd remember something, blush, and run away. Unfortunately that wasn't going to last long…

The family was going to a funeral. Some distant relative who lived on the other side of the country. I didn't have to go because I wasn't a part of the family, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was Kyousuke wasn't going either.

And we would be alone…

In the house…

For a week…

Together…

I stood on the doorstep waving goodbye to the Kusanagi's as they drove away. Kyousuke didn't come say goodbye because he "doesn't care." God that pissed me off. They're his family for crying out loud! I turned in a huff and closed the door behind me. The house was too quiet.

I made my way to the living room, not wanting to risk running into Kyousuke in the hallway. _This week is going to be a nightmare._

I plopped down on the couch and sighed deeply. I had been doing that a lot lately. At least no one would be asking "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

I jumped ten feet in the air and almost used "DEKOS" I was so surprised. Kyousuke had come up behind me without me noticing him. "You scared me!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, there's no need to knock to enter a 'family room'," was his comeback.

I huffed in annoyance at his attitude. He just went 'che' and sat beside me on the couch. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, me nervously twiddling my thumbs and him looking everywhere but my direction. The silence continued.

I finally spoke up with my obvious statement that the family was gone. He just looked upwards and grunted in agreement.

_This is so uncomfortable!_

I realized the TV wasn't on yet and reached for the remote. At the same time Kyousuke did.

We both jumped back in surprise as our hands touched, blush forming on both our cheeks. This made me think of the other reasons I've blushed recently. I shove my hands in my lap and looked down. He must've noticed then why I was blushing because the next thing I knew, he had cupped my face in his hands again and was staring me intently in the eyes.

I tried hard to look away and to tell him to let go, but all I managed was to squirm in his gaze and mumble incoherent "let go's."

"Luchiru." I whimpered at my name tried to slap him, but he caught my wrist and continued to stare at me. "Luchiru, please look at me. Listen to what I have to say."

"N-no! I don't wanna! Why do you keep harassing me?"

At this he let go of my wrists and dropped his gaze. This startled me enough to scoot closer. "Kyousuke, what's wrong?"

"Did it mean nothing to you?"

_What?_

"Did my kiss mean nothing to you? Did you not like it? If that's the case then I'll stop trying, okay?"

I was speechless. _Where'd he get that from?_ I continued to stare blankly at him, to which he sighed and started to get up.

"Okay, I get it. I won't bother you again."

"NO!" He stood amazed at how loud I was. I realized my hand had grabbed his. I looked up pleadingly at him. "N-no, I, I just was… what I mean is… umm… I-I did like it."

It was hard to get those words past my lips, but I did. It was his turn to stare blankly.

"I-I don't entirely know w-why I liked it, b-but it did mean something, even if I don't know what that meaning is. You're not a bother, it's just, I've felt embarrassed ever since and it caused me to panic. I'm sorry Kyou-"

He didn't let me finish. He rushed forward at such speeds that I was unprepared and we both fell onto the couch, him over me. We ended up with him sitting on top of me, his legs on each side of my legs. He smashed his lips against mine with such force I was sure they were bruised.

"Mmhm, Kyousuke… that hurts." I breathed when I got the chance. He didn't care. He growled hungrily and attacked me again, this time gaining access to my open mouth. I felt both our crotches rub together and I moaned into the kiss. His tongue continued to explore every part of my mouth while his crotched rubbed harder against mine. "Aaaah, Kyou…"

He paused for a moment and sat up, eliciting a whine from me. He took off his shirt and then proceeded to take off mine. "Whaa, w-wait Kyousuke!" He came back down and kissed my chest. I moaned and writhed underneath him, the pool of emotion forming in my stomach. He started kissing and biting one of my nipples while his hand played with the other one. My moans increased and I arched my back to get more.

"Nnnnnh… aaaahh…" words weren't possible anymore. We stayed that way for a little longer until I felt his other hand moving towards the zipper on my pants. I gasped.

"Whoa-whoa, w-wait a minute! What a-are you d-doing?" I watched as he proceeded to undo my pants and slide them down around my ankles, boxers and all. I blushed uncontrollably at the sight of him seeing me. And then I watched him lick his lips.

_What the FUCK!_

He put his mouth up against my member and began kissing the head. I shuddered when I felt him touch me there. The pool in my stomach increased in pain as he put his whole mouth around it. _OH GOD!_

I was thankful the family wasn't there because even if we were in the privacy of our bedrooms, there was no way I could've stopped the moans of pleasure escaping from my lips. I covered my mouth, tears forming in my eyes as I arched my back as he sucked me. "Kyou… K-Kyousuke! A-a-AAHH!"

I felt myself about to come when he stopped, the pain in my stomach at an unbearable level. I groaned in annoyance, drool dripping from my mouth.

"Not yet Luchiru," he whispered in my ear, "you're not going to finish without me this time." I shivered at his words, unable to picture what he had in store. He brought three fingers up to my lips. "Suck."

I looked at him funny, which made him smile saying it was alright. I let his fingers enter my mouth and coated them in saliva, making me feel kind of funny.

He pulled them out saying that was good and, using his other hand, lifted my legs to rest on his shoulders.

"I'll have to prepare you so it won't hurt."

_Hurt?_

He then stuck one of his saliva coated fingers in my entrance. "Nnhg!" I couldn't even describe how uncomfortably painful it felt. I clinged to his back with my hands, possible scratching him in the process. He started to move the finger around and with it, the pain decreased slowly. That is until he put in another finger and moved them both around. I grabbed a fistful of hair and tightened my grip with my legs, barely containing my discomfort. _How is this supposed to feel good?_

By the time he got the third finger in, my knuckles had turned white and I was panting heavily. I looked up shakily at Kyousuke who was cringing slightly from the pain I had caused him. _Oops._

As he pulled his fingers out, I felt relief that it couldn't get much worse. I breathed heavily as Kyousuke unzipped his pants and discarded them, barely moving from his position. He then positioned his member towards my entrance and I got confused. _Does he expect to-_

He then plunged his member hilt deep into my entrance in one swift motion.

_MOTHERFUCK!_

I gasped in pain and grab Kyousuke's back for support. _Oh God. Oh God. OH GOD!_ The pain was unbearable and I began to cry.

"Shit! Luchiru are you okay? I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. I won't do anything until you tell me to."

I couldn't respond without screaming, so I nodded my head slightly. The tears continued to fall, but my breathing returned close to normal and the pain went almost away after some time. I motioned for him to continue. He then pulled out almost all the way, and then slammed back in quickly. "Unnh!"

He continued to do this for some time and it became easier to deal with each time. And then he hit a spot in me that I didn't know I had. "Aah, Kyousuke… there, again, harder!" I couldn't contain the overwhelming desire for him to hit that bundle of nerves again and again. He quickly understood where to hit and my back arched and my moans increased in volume. I could feel my temperature rising and that pool in my stomach reaching its end. A trail of drool escaped the corners of my mouth as we rocked back and forth in a rhythm, increasing the amount of pleasure.

"Luchiru… say my name when you cum," was panted out as Kyousuke reached his climax too.

"K-Kyou… K-KYOUSUKE!"

As he struck my prostate one last time, I came all over both our chests, all the energy leaving my body at once. I felt myself tighten on Kyousuke as well and soon after, he came inside me, making me feel warm inside. He pulled out slowly and we both collapsed, panting heavily. I could feel myself falling asleep and Kyousuke too. He grabbed a blanket from the laundry basket next to the couch and pulled it over us. Feeling sleep overwhelm me, I turned towards Kyousuke and curled into his chest.

_He's so much bigger than me…_

Just before falling asleep I heard Kyousuke mumble something.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, drowsiness filling my head.

"I love you Luchiru…"

_Love?_

_Love…_

"I love you too Kyousuke…"

We kissed one last time and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**JustACountdown321**: Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! I did it, I wrote it. My hearts racing again… (Doki-Doki!). I'm super-excited now that I've finished this chapter, but don't worry, there's more coming!

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**JustACountdown321:** Hello everyone, I'm back (awfully quickly too)! I can't wait to see what I end up writing again; I'll try to have more of Kyousuke's POV. Enjoy!

**WARNING:** still contains yaoi (you're on the 3rd chapter, do I still have to say this?).

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Anagle Mole or any of the characters.

* * *

Kyousuke's POV:

I had a weird dream last night. I dreamt that I confessed to Luchiru. As I slowly wake up, shaking my head at that idea, I realize that I'm naked… and on the couch. _Damn it's cold._ I shiver slightly from the blast of cold air and am surprised to feel someone else shivering next to me. I slowly look down to find Luchiru curled up against me, naked as well. And then last night came back to me. I gulped. _Well shit. It wasn't a dream._

I don't remember what brought on the heated passion, or why it was even there in the first place. I also don't remember why I had sounded like such a desperate bitch when I asked about the kiss. I was kind of hoping he would've shoved me away, or reject me completely. I was not expecting him to say that he liked it. That was the last straw. I couldn't help myself. And then when we were done, I told him I loved him. _Did he say it back?_ I thought trying to remember. I think I passed out shortly after.

I looked down at him sleeping peacefully against my chest. _Does this make us lovers?_ I managed to slip out from his embrace and made my way to the bathroom. As I take my bath, I try to remember what brought on these feelings in the first place.

_Well, he was always a goofball, and he didn't seem to understand most of what was going on. That day when Chiwa and I were being held captive he showed up and nearly killed those college kids. They were twice his height, weight, muscle-mass and probably age, yet he beat them up with ease. He even took a baseball to the head, a baseball that had dented the metal behind Chiwa, and it didn't even faze him. I was scared for my life as well. And then when we properly met in the morning, he was so scared of us that it was almost laughable._

I chuckled remember his scared expression. _And then when it came to the stalker, he was so ignorant of everything that it was even more laughable._

_But instead of laughing I kissed him. It was hard to not find him cute when he was such an idiot. I don't know what made me think he was cute, but I did. And we were so close…_

"Shit!" Thinking about that day made me hard. _Why did Luchiru do this to me? I've never found anyone attractive before, yet he comes into my life and I turned into a lust-filled animal._

I realize I've been in the bath for a long time and decide to get up and fix some breakfast. Luckily we don't have school because of my family's absence. I threw on a pair of jeans and headed downstairs. I peeked in the living room to see how Luchiru was doing. He was still sleeping peacefully on the couch, shivering every now and then, and not sure if from the cold or a nightmare. I walked over and adjusted the blanket over him. I examined his pale skin. There were kiss marks all over his collarbone and chest. _Heh._ I examined him a little lower and saw that he was very red and sore where I fucked him. _Shit, that looks painful._

I quickly covered him and left the room, my eyes stinging a bit thinking about the pain I caused him. I shuddered. _It's his fault for being so damn cute._ I shook the guilt off and proceeded to the kitchen._ I'll make us pancakes,_ I thought, as I got the batter mix down from the cupboard.

When I was almost done making enough pancakes for both of us, I heard a mumbled "Good morning" come from behind. I glanced back and nearly choked on the air I was breathing. Luchiru walked in groggily, only wearing my t-shirt from last night, which was big on him. His neck was exposed so I could see all the marks I left and the end of the shirt came just above his knees. His hair was a big mess and he rubbed one of his eyes with his small little hands. He looked like a little angel. _Damn his cuteness!_

I cleared my throat and turned back to the pancakes. "Good morning. Pancakes are almost ready." I heard him mumble his acknowledgement and shuffle over to the table. Minutes later I brought the pancakes over and we proceeded to eat in uncomfortable silence. At least for me, I couldn't read his emotions yet. He seemed pretty tired still and his usual enthusiastic eating in the morning was replaced by him slowly chewing, swallowing, and eating his food. _It's almost slow motion_, I thought.

I felt like he was doing much better than I thought he would've considering his bruises. He seemed to be moving around a little slowly, but that was just from the tiredness. After I finished, I got up to put my dishes in the sink and clear the table. When Luchiru got up to do the same, he winced and stumbled to the ground.

"Shit! Luchiru, are you okay?" I ran to his side to help him up, but he just cringed when I touched him and brushed me off. _Did I really hurt him that bad?_

He mumbled that he was fine and slowly made his way out of the kitchen, wincing with every step he took. I worriedly watched him as he left, every hitch in his breath causing me pain. I heard him make his way down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door. Seconds later I heard water running. I set the dishes in my hand down on the table and slumped against the fridge. My legs gave out underneath me and I slid to the floor. I covered my face as the tears started to fall. _What had I done?_

* * *

**Luchiru's POV:**

When I had woken up, Kyousuke wasn't there. I could smell something coming from the kitchen and I immediately perked up. _Food!_ I made the mistake of standing up too fast and an intense pain filled my lower body. I crumpled back onto the couch and tried to catch my breath, as tears pricked my eyes. _Oh my God, the pain, the pain, the pain! I can't stand! Why did I hurt so much?_

I puzzled over this while my breathing settled and I grabbed the nearest shirt I could find. It happened to be Kyousuke's. I picked it up and held it in my hand for a bit. I just stared at it remembering how it got there in the first place. I held it up against my nose and breathed in. It smelled like Kyousuke. This made me a little happier, forgetting my pain for a moment. I lifted up my arms to put the shirt on, which only caused the pain to come back from the movement. I nearly cried out. _I'm scared. Why do I hurt?_

I then remembered how I felt last night when Kyousuke entered me, how painful that was. I slowly stood up, careful to not move too much. I looked down at myself and gasped when I saw the marks all up and down my chest. _When did those get there? _I got over my initial shock when I twisted to try and look at where it hurt last night. I turned several shades paler as I saw the bright red and purple of bruises along my thigh and how they made their way up my leg and towards my…

I blushed. I made my way over the mirror on the wall and continued the examination of my body. I started crying seeing all the bruises on my figure and would've fallen to my knees if it didn't hurt to move my legs. I covered my mouth with my hands to hold back the sobs. They were bruised and hurt too. _Is this how humans hurt each other?_ I gasped. _Was this pain on purpose?_ I knew humans were supposed to be strong and powerful creatures, us Majins were nothing compared to them, but I couldn't help but feel this was supposed to be some sort of personal punishment.

_Then why'd he say he loved me?_

I shook that thought from my mind and made my way to the kitchen. Slowly, so not to hurt myself. I put on a brave face as I rounded the corner, only to stop in my tracks at the sight in front of me. Kyousuke wasn't wearing a shirt so I could see the defined muscles on his back. I remembered how his chest had looked last night and thought it was appropriate for how he looked. He was really attractive. _Wait, wait! He did this to you on purpose!_

I didn't know that for sure so I mumbled my good mornings to him. When he turned around and smiled at me, my heart stopped. If only he knew how much you were hurting right now.

All throughout breakfast I couldn't help but feel bitter about the way he caused me pain. _Did he know that I'd fall for him, let him violate me, and then cause me pain?_ My mood only darkened more. So far he had seemed oblivious to my pain, until I got up and fell to the floor. "Shit! Luchiru, are you okay?"

I only felt anger at that moment. _He knows I'm hurting, he caused it, yet he still had the nerve to try and care!?_ I shoved off his helping hand and got up, my breath hitching with every move I made. I painfully made my way out to the bathroom, aware of the eyes on the back of my head. "I'm fine." I mumbled

After I got to the bathroom, I quickly turned the water on and climbed in. The hot water helped to relax my muscles and I breathed a sigh of relief. _He hurt me_, I thought and proceeded to cry bitter tears.

* * *

**Kyousuke's POV:**

It had been a couple of days since Luchiru and I had talked. I could feel the resentment roll off of him every time he passed by. I couldn't believe I had hurt him that badly. I looked at the calendar. _Wednesday._ The family would be home in four days. _Shit, I need to apologize soon before it becomes awkward._

I searched the house for Luchiru, but couldn't find him anywhere. I started to panic, _What if he ran away?_

"Shit!" I ran out of the house and started calling for him like I would a lost dog. It started raining an hour ago and it was coming down hard now, nearly reducing visibility completely. "Luchiru… Luchiru!" I continued to search for an hour, around the school, the bridge where I kissed him, the nearby convenience store… but he was nowhere. I decided that after my clothes were soaked ten times over that I should give up and go home. I trudged my way back crying at the thought of losing Luchiru. _Luchiru…._

As I walked in the door, I was surprised with a small Luchiru, sitting on the floor in front of the door, crying. He appears to have been out in the rain as well.

"Luchiru!"

He abruptly stopped his crying and looked up at me. "Kyou-Kyousuke!" He stood up and ran to me, tackling me with such force that we slammed against the door. "I was so worried about you. Don't disappear on me again." He cried into my chest. We just stood there leaning against the door, him sobbing into my chest, me trying to figure out what had happened. I figured that after I left to look for him, he came looking for me. He may have been avoiding me, but he liked to know that I was near. I just held him in my arms. His sobbing didn't seem to be ending any time soon, so I just stood there and let him cry. I rubbed circles in his back and stroked his head as his crying slowly subsided. When his crying was near over, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I just stood there blankly, it was the first time he started the kiss. I started to move into the kiss more, feeling all the worry leave me.

"Mhm, Luchiru…" was all I managed as he continued to kiss me deeply. I moved my arms around, one to wrap around his slim waist, the other coming up and pulling his head closer. When we broke apart for air, I picked him up and flipped us so that he was against the door. We just held our faces close to each other, letting our panted breaths mingle for a bit. It didn't last long.

I got impatient. I smashed my lips to his again, letting our tongues explore the other's mouth. _God he drove me crazy._ When we broke apart again, there was a chain of drool connecting our mouths. I looked at Luchiru, who was staring at me, his half-lidded gaze looking me up and down. His arms had moved to support himself, though they were up by his head, forming little fists that pushed against the door.

"Kyousuke… t-there's a bag over there… I went to the store… I-it's for… us…"

I looked behind me to see a bag from the supermarket on the floor. I looked at it quizzically before I broke our embrace to see what he meant by "it's for us." I looked in the bag and felt my face heating up. Luchiru had purchased a tube of lubricant at the store. _How the hell did he know we needed that!? Or what it's used for?! _I glanced back at him and saw that he was bright red. His gaze dropped to the ground. "I-I l-looked up on the computer what w-would make it more comfortable…" was his reply.

I couldn't help myself. I cracked up laughing thinking of Luchiru in the supermarket trying to find this stuff. _He must've been so embarrassed._ He got annoyed at my laughter. "W-why are you laughing at me?" I laughed even harder as his blush got even deeper. I sank to the floor, holding my sides at his embarrassment. All the while he just stood there and pouted, glaring at me. I then remembered what we were doing before my mental break-down and stopped laughing. I stood back up and walked over to Luchiru, surprised by my sudden change in mood. I brought him into a deep kiss again. "Mmmhmmm…"

_God, what's with him and those noises?!_

I picked him up bridal-style, not breaking our kiss, and carried him to my bedroom. "Kyou-Kyousuke?" I threw him onto my bed and quickly climbed on top of him, kissing him when our faces were lined up. I used one of my hands to start taking his shirt off. He gasped at the contact. I felt him fumble trying to get my shirt off, both having trouble with our wet clothes clinging to us. We both managed to get our shirts off with a lot more difficulty than necessary. After that, I pulled his pants off, which was surprisingly easier. I went back to kissing him, while my hand started playing with his nipples again.

"Haah!" _Damn his noises! _I continued to play with his nipples, eliciting more and more moans, as my lips made their way down his body, stopping once to bite each nipple, then continuing down to his member. I hesitated for a moment before putting it in my mouth. It still felt weird to do, but the noises Luchiru made were worth it. "NyaaaAH!"

I was becoming harder and harder the more he writhed beneath me. After sucking a bit, he started to arch his back and thrust into my mouth. I had trouble trying to not choke or gag, and I peeked up to glare at him for doing that. He was lying completely still except for the heavy breathing of his chest. He had one arm covering his eyes, a trail a drool running down his chin, his mouth panting with slight mewls escaping. His other hand was clenching the bed sheets, his knuckles white. "Kyou… I'm g-gonna c-c-cum!"

I didn't have any time to react. I felt the heat pool in his groin and then he came in my mouth. I had to close it quickly before I vomited it back out. I looked at him with my hand over my mouth. He was blushing hard, with both hands covering his mouth, his eyes wide. He was mortified. I felt bad for him, and though I didn't really care for the taste, I slowly swallowed my mouthful of his seed. He just watched horrified for a few minutes. After I calmed down myself, I looked up and smirked. I climbed back up to his face and kissed him, letting him taste himself in the process. "Nnnh!"

I grabbed the bottle of lube that he had bought and spread it on my fingers, completely sure that he would still need prepping. I placed his legs on my shoulders again, and brought one of my lubricated fingers down to his entrance. I could see the fear in his eyes, but I inserted my finger and felt him tense up.

"Aah! Kyousuke, it hurts!" His hands had made their way up around my neck, one hand digging into my back, the other pulling my hair slightly. "Just bear with it, it will feel better soon." I whispered in his ear. He whimpered, but didn't tell me to stop, so I added another finger and moved them around more. When I added the third finger, I ended up touching his prostate again. His half-hard erection was fully awake again and his moans were louder than usual. "Nyaaahh…" was all he could manage. I started thrusting with my fingers and watched as he moaned and twitched every time I struck that bundle of nerves. He started to bob along with the thrusts, increasing the pleasure he felt.

"Aaaah, Kyousuke, there!" But I was at my limit and I wanted to feel good too. When I pulled my fingers out, he whined in protest, but saw that I needed release too. I positioned myself between his legs, rubbing some lube on my member. I quickly entered him, to which he tensed up and screamed a little. _Damn, how was he still this tight?_ After a moment, I began pulling in and out, thrusting harder each time. It wasn't long before I re-found that spot in him and rammed it a couple times.

"NYAAH! There… harder. Fuck me harder!" I was amazed by how needy he sounded, but I complied and started thrusting harder against his prostate. The moans that escaped his mouth were loud and full of lust. We started bobbing together in a rhythm, eliciting moans from both of us. I could feel us both reaching our ends, but I wanted to watch him suffer a little more. I picked him up and flipped us so he was straddling me, my member still in him.

He looked confused and annoyed that I stopped thrusting. I smirked.

"If you want to cum, you'll have to work for it yourself." He looked confused and I couldn't help but grin at his growing discomfort. He placed his hands on my shoulders and started to move, bobbing up and down. When he got me to hit his prostate again, I couldn't believe how sexy he looked as he moaned in pleasure. He got into it more and more, slamming me harder and harder into it. Drool leaked from his mouth and I could see he was going to cum again. It was at that moment he embraced me and screamed my name. "KYOUSUKE!"

As he came over our chests, his insides restricted, giving me what I need to cum. I released my seed into him, filling him up, and thrusted a few more times before we both collapsed in bed together, breathing hard. Our hands wound together as we lay there looking up at the ceiling. I knew we'd need to clean up, but at that moment I didn't care. I was just happy that we were together again. _And it felt even better that time!_

I rolled over to look at him and couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. He was falling asleep, his eyes trying to stay open. I pulled him closer and kissed him one last time, him curling into my arms.

_God he's so small compared to me._

I had thought he had already fallen asleep and I was about to as well when I heard him mumble something.

"I love you Kyousuke." I smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too Luchiru."

And we fell asleep in each other's arms, yet again.

* * *

**JustACountdown321:** Kyaaaa! I just love this pairing! They're so cute! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I look forward to your replies!

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**JustACountdown321**: So, I had no idea what do for this chapter so if it seems repetitive or random, I'm sorry. I have some inkling of what I want to do, so bear with me.

**WARNING:** contains yaoi, for this chapter: possible rape. Very mature.

**WARNING #2:** spoilers!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Anagle Mole or its characters.

* * *

**Luchiru's POV:**

I've been living with the Kusanagi's for a few months now. I've been going to school, learning their things, having lots of fun. And then there's Kyousuke. We've been dating for the past month now and I'm completely in love. His family doesn't know were dating though, which makes things more difficult. I guess most humans don't approve of relationships between males. I told him they'd probably be cool about it, but he's not sure what to do yet, and seeing as how they are his family I don't want to push this.

_God, he's so uptight about it though._

I can't complain about it though, because today is his birthday. He made me promise to not do anything stupid today. He keeps expecting me to screw up somehow. _Oh well._

Today's also the day that the info-gathering chips are supposed to finish collecting data. Though I've come to realize that humans are actually really weak compared to us, I need proof._ I feel bad about this… The only reason I'm still going along with this mission is so they won't kill me, the humans or the other Majin. I stopped wanting to be part of this the moment Kyousuke and I fell in love._

I shake my head, pushing aside these thoughts as I pack up my stuff from school. As I turn to leave, I catch the sight of Kyousuke being led away by some punks from his class. I've learned to not go near those guys, Kyousuke warned me not to, yet why was he going with them? And where? We were supposed to meet outside school and walk home together.

I dash out of the classroom and try to keep up with them. They were moving pretty fast. Whatever they were doing must've been important. I follow them until they get to their destination. They had brought Kyousuke to the underpass where he first kissed me. I tried to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't make out what it was. Then they started yelling. I moved closer.

"You should just be like everyone else!" one of the boys yelled. I watched as he punched Kyousuke a couple times. His friends cheered in agreement. I clenched my fists. I was about to stop them, when I heard Kyousuke say something.

"I can't be like you, because I'm an Anagle Mole." I froze; I had heard him say that this morning to his family, but I still didn't understand what it meant.

I heard them yell "Shut up" as they punched him some more, then they walked away laughing. Kyousuke stood then.

"Luchiru, come out, I know you're there." _Damn, he was good._

I revealed my hiding spot by showing myself. I stood there, furious for what they had done. My hands were trembling fists against my sides. My expression hidden behind my bangs.

He just walked over to me, gave me a good look over, and then pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help the tears of anger that flowed from my eyes. _How could they be just like the other Majin down below?_ I started hiccupping from the crying. Kyousuke didn't say anything; he just hugged me and let me cry. After a while he said that the family will start to worry if were not back soon. I wiped my eyes and nodded in agreement. We turned from the tunnel and headed home through the rain.

We walked home in silence, me still fuming about those other kids. _Just like them._ That reminded me about what Kyousuke had said. _Anagle Mole_. I looked up at him about to ask what it was. He seemed to have read my face and started explaining.

"My older brother used to say that the mole lives its life weak and alone, but it fights to live anyway. That's why he came up with _Anagle Mole_, to remind us weak humans to keep fighting. It's a private joke among our family."

I must've showed a pretty good face at his explanation, because he smirked and we continued to walk.

"Of course, you're not a _weak human_, now are you Luchiru?"

I froze in my tracks and looked at him in horror. _How'd he know?_

"You're pretty obvious. You have immense strength, you barely get hurt, and you have no idea what half the things we say are." I start to quiver in my place._ He's known for a while that I was different, yet he still let me live. And he said he loved me. Why?_

"Why?" I screamed. "Why'd you have to go and ruin this?" I started to cry. I felt so betrayed. I started blubbering about why I was there, what I was, why I didn't want to go back. He just stood there and listened to what I said. When I was done, I fell to my knees, once again hiccupping from my crying. Kyousuke had said nothing and now was the perfect chance for him to kill me, keep me from going through with the mission. All he did was come and put his hand on my head.

"You have no family there, but you do here. You're family." I stopped crying and looked up at him, not believing what I was hearing. "I'll teach you how to be an Anagle Mole."

I could've kissed him right then and there, but I heard someone chuckling.

I stood up and quickly looked around. Not expecting someone to be right behind us. We both jumped back from the guy in the trench coat.

"Good evening Luchiru," he said. "You have failed the mission, prepare to be executed."

My mind had gone completely blank; I thought I was the only Majin up here.

"I was placed in case of the event that you were found out, which you just were. I must say, I have enjoyed watching you these past few months you've been up here. Especially involving that human standing next to you."

I gritted my teeth. _He had watched me and Kyousuke this past month. While we were dating!_ Kyousuke must've gotten over his shock and was now pissed. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Oh. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner. Where are my manners? My name is Quatrol." He bowed. "I'm afraid I must kill you now Luchiru."

_Shit!_ I thought of distracting him. "W-wait! I haven't failed yet, I could still get the chips!"

He didn't buy.

"I'm afraid the chips are pointless now. See, I've been watching you for the past few months, and I've realized: maybe the humans are weak after all. All I need to do now is kill them, kill you, then go back home."

_Shit, he figured it out!_ I watched as he took the umbrella in his hand and lunged at me, trying to stab me with it. I couldn't react fast enough. I felt something pull me back and I watched helplessly as Kyousuke stepped in front of the sharp umbrella.

"Kyousuke!"

I saw the umbrella stab into his stomach, and watched the blood pool around the wound. He fell to the floor.

"Kyousuke… Kyousuke!" I screamed. I ran to his side and held him in my arms. _Thank God! He's still alive!_

I heard Kyousuke tell Quatrol to leave me alone or he'll kill him. Quatrol actually looked scared. He got over it pretty soon when he kicked Kyousuke once in the ribs. I screamed some more.

"Stop it, please! Here, just take the chip and go, leave me up here, I don't care!" I pleaded.

Quatrol looked like he might take me up on the offer, then his expression darkened. In the blink of an eye, he was hovering over me. I stumbled backwards at his quick movement.

"Oh Luchiru, I would love to. But while observing you I learned of something that sounds like fun. Fun for me, painful for you."

I had no clue what he meant by that, but I didn't want to find out. I shouted "DEKOS" but he jumped out of the way. I saw Kyousuke's eyes widen when a square shaped sliver of land popped out of the ground. I couldn't see Quatrol anywhere. He disappeared for the moment. I rushed over to Kyousuke, but was stopped halfway.

"Aah!" Quatrol had jumped me. I now lied on my stomach on the ground, several feet from Kyousuke. My arms twisted behind my back, and Quatrol kneeling on top of me, an evil glint in his eyes. I struggled, trying my hardest to get him off me. He smirked like he enjoyed my desperate struggle. He pulled out what appeared to be string, but I heard him say "REVERSE" and the string transformed into rope. In seconds my hands were bound behind my back, in a position where I couldn't use my majinagram without hurting myself. He stood up and examined the results. "Yes, very good. Now you can't fight back without endangering your life."

I lost control. I started screaming and crying and flailing around, trying to get out to kill him. I don't remember what I said, but I used a lot of foul language. Some of it didn't even make any sense. When I calmed down enough to shout coherently I yelled, "Go fuck yourself." and broke down in even more tears. He hadn't even done anything yet, but I already couldn't take anymore knowing Kyousuke was lying ten feet away dying.

Quatrol had enough fun just watching me suffer, but his patience was wearing thin and he sighed. "Well, might as well see where this experiment is going." I didn't know what experiment he was talking about, but next thing I knew, he was climbing on top of me. I stiffened.

"W-What are you doing?!" I whimpered. He just smirked and leaned in close enough to have his hot breath on my neck. "Why, I'm defiling you."

I felt his hand slide down into my pants and he grabbed my member, giving it a hard yank. I screamed, not sure if from anger, fear, or pleasure. I heard Kyousuke off to the side growl. "Get the FUCK off Luchiru!"

Quatrol continued to rub my member, his hand playing with it, trying to get me to cum. "Aaaaahnn…" I couldn't help these noises. _I don't want this!_ I thought; _only Kyousuke can do this to me!_ But my body responded naturally to the contact. I couldn't fight back, and that's what hurt even worse. I began crying harder, my sobs mixed with moans. I could tell Quatrol enjoyed this, his hardening member pressing against my back as he molested me. My body couldn't take any more. I came from him rubbing me and started wailing.

I felt Quatrol pull his hand out and watched as he licked his seed coated fingers. "My, aren't you a bit of a slut!" I was trembling, crying at what had just happened. I was hoping it was over, but I heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone and fabric being removed. _Oh God no!_

Kyousuke was struggling to crawl, trying to get over to me and save me. "I said GET OFF HIM!" With every move he winced and he collapsed to the ground again. "Fucking bastard. I'll kill you!"

But Kyousuke couldn't move from his spot. His face was pale and he was breathing heavily from the wound. I cried at the sight of him, and felt ashamed of what Quatrol had done.

I felt Quatrol climb back on top of me, his pants around his ankles. I felt my own pants being removed and I started screaming again, the sounds muffled by my choked back sobs. He slapped me.

"Now be a good little bitch and take it!" He shoved himself inside me. I screamed from the agony that erupted in my body. I heard Kyousuke shouting, but I couldn't hear it. I was drowning in my own screams. Quatrol began trusting in and out, only bringing more pain. I bit back the moans that wanted to escape as he hit me in my prostate, but he began ramming it harder and faster and a few moans escaped my lips. I hated myself. I hated him. I had become his bitch while Kyousuke was forced to watch and couldn't do anything. The tears that ran down my face were full of hatred and murderous intent. He just kept thrusting, hitting that spot again and again. I felt myself cumming again. "Nnngh!"

I felt him cum inside me a few seconds later, a satisfied look on his face. I was hoping it was going to be over now that he had finished, but he just kept going, the pain becoming unbearable. "This feels too good to stop." He whispered in my ear, licking it in the process. I began to beg and plea for him to stop. I couldn't take it anymore. He started laughing, evilly, as he continued to rape me. When he came again a few minutes later, he finally pulled out, a trail of blood and semen oozed out of my entrance. He just looked at it and smirked. He leaned down again and I shrieked as he began licking up the blood and semen. I heard Kyousuke shouting to stop again, but Quatrol ignored him and had his way. I felt his tongue make its way up my thigh, towards my entrance. I thought he'd stop there, but felt his tongue enter me, flicking around, searching. He grabbed my legs and roughly pulled them apart to get better access, nearly dislocating them in the process. I continued to scream. This felt wrong. I continued my shrieks until he had finished what he was doing. I heard him put his pants back on.

He just laughed one more time and kicked me in the gut. I coughed up a little blood and curled into a ball, my pants still around my ankles. My body was wracked in sobs.

I heard a scream and looked up to find Kyousuke's sister Chiwa there.

* * *

**Chiwa's POV:**

"Kyousuke and Luchiru are running late, I'm gonna go find them." I shouted to my family as I grabbed an umbrella and walked outside. We had been waiting for over an hour for them to get home for Kyousuke's surprise party. _This wasn't like them… did they get in trouble?_ It was hard to picture Luchiru in trouble, so it was most likely Kyousuke. _Idiot._

After five minutes of walking I felt a horrible shiver down my spine. _Why do I feel like something bad just happened?_ I picked up my pace.

I was a few blocks from home when I heard horrible screaming. Screams of pure agony. I stopped in my tracks. _What if someone was being murdered? I know I should try to stop them, but what if I die too?_ I was still debating whether or not to help the poor victim, when I heard the screams again, this time with someone yelling to stop. _Was that Kyousuke? _I realized with a start that the screams were Luchiru's and Kyousuke was trying to stop whatever was happening to him. I started running.

After a few more blocks I turned the corner and found them. Kyousuke was struggling to stand, a giant wound in his chest, blood soaking through his clothes. At first I had thought he was the victim, but then I looked at where Kyousuke was shouting at and I saw why.

I watched in a terrified state as I saw Luchiru, on the ground, crying. I thought maybe he got hurt like Kyousuke, but I noticed his pants were gone, his hands were bound behind his back, and he was bruised and battered around his thighs. I then noticed the man standing above Luchiru, laughing, adjusting his belt as if he was putting his pants on.

I screamed.

* * *

**Luchiru's POV:**

I thought Quatrol had hurt me in every way possible. He had hurt the one I loved, violated me, and had taken away an ounce of pride and courage in my body. I thought it couldn't get any worse.

Then Chiwa showed up.

I heard her screaming. I saw tears in her eyes at what she saw. _What all had she seen?_ The second her screech had filled the air, all eyes were on her. I saw Kyousuke pant out something, probably "run," but it was too late. Quatrol ran to her and grabbed her by the throat, knocking the umbrella out of her hands. She gasped.

"Well, you will make a nice specimen to bring back to the higher-ups." She looked confused and horrified. He just smirked.

I tried to stand up, raise my voice, use "DEKOS" to send him flying, but I couldn't. All I managed was stuttering. "D-d-d-don't…. l-l-l-leave h-her a-a-alone…." my voice was too weak to be considered threatening. I began crying at my own weakness.

I heard Quatrol say "COMPRESS" and then Chiwa was the size of a doll. I heard him say "COMPRESS" again, and he was the same size. He whistled and a bird came down and snatched them both up.

"No! S-stop! DEKOS!" I managed to create a small square pop out and hit one of the birds feet. I watched as it dropped Quatrol and he fell.

"Take the girl to the higher-ups!" he shouted at the bird. It screeched and flew off, the faint sounds of Chiwa screaming being carried away.

Quatrol fell quite a distance, especially considering he was shrunk, and he landed with a painful "Unh!" The blow must've knocked him out, because he didn't get back up. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then I remembered Kyousuke.

I scrambled my way over to him, nearly crying out from the pain in the lower regions of my body. I bit my lip and suffered my way over. Kyousuke's breathing had slowed a lot, but he was still alive. I reached for his cellphone and called the paramedics, then his family. I had no idea what I was going to tell them. I heard Kyousuke grunt.

"Ah! Kyousuke! It's going to be okay, the ambulance is on its way and I called your family. You're going to be okay, so don't die! I sobbed out. He just looked up at me. His eyes were searching for something, but they couldn't find it and he started crying, huge choking tears. He put his hand up to his face with what little strength he had. I tried to comfort him, I reached a hand out tentatively, but he just jerked back, not wanting to touch me. That, above anything else, hurt the most. _Doesn't he know I need him right now?_ When he managed to stop crying for a second, he just shook his head and said:

"I'm so sorry Luchiru…"

With those few words, I died inside. _I'm sorry too Kyousuke…_

I heard the ambulance nearby and decided to let it rest for now. All the energy finally leaving my body, I passed out, and remembered the sound of someone yelling for assistance.

* * *

**JustACountdown321**: I'm sorry if this was really dark for you guys. I had a lot of trouble writing it. I'll add more chapters soon though.

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**JustACountdown321:** I'm back (again, shocker!) and I can't wait to write what I'm about to, even if I have no idea as to what that will be… I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry for that, I was busy being the one person in charge of my school's production. Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews. It meant a lot that you liked it (even if I would've continued anyway). So here's chapter 5 of _Some Sort of Punishment._

**WARNING:** may contain yaoi (probably will).

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Anagle Mole or any of the characters.

**Luchiru's POV:**

I remember being rushed to the hospital. I think Kyousuke was there too. _Were we both hurt…..?_

_Where am I?_

I awoke and heard a heart monitor somewhere in the room. It was dark except for the glow of machines. I couldn't feel my body at all. I tried moving my fingers and was surprised to find no response.

_Wow. I must be really hurt._ I tried to look around but couldn't see anything. I tried lifting my head to see better, but ended up slumping back down, groaning. _Well this sucks…_

I heard my door being opened and someone enter the room. I tilt my head to look, but couldn't make the person out. A large shadow looms over me. I scream.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Two strong hands grab my wrists and try to restrain my arms. "HEEELLLLPPPP!"

"Calm down young man…. Nurse! Bring me some anesthetics!" "Yes Doctor!"

I continue to thrash around, unsure as to what was happening. I saw them slip something into my IV and I felt drowsy before I lost consciousness.

When I came to again, the room was lit and I could see several people outside the door. I tall man looks in and smiles. For some reason he had a black eye and a missing tooth. He excuses himself from the small group and walks into my room. I stiffened.

"Luchiru… There's no reason to be afraid. I just the doctor looking after you." He says in a soothing tone. I relax a little, but still keep my eyes on him. He grabs a chair and sits by my bed.

"H-how do you know my name?"

He laughs a little, just a small chuckle. "Because Luchiru, your family has been coming by visiting both you and your friend Kyousuke for a few days now."

"A few DAYS!?"

This made him laugh a lot. My face must've looked priceless. I calmed myself down and looked at the doctor. "Why am I here?"

This made his smile falter. He sat up straight like he was about to give bad news. "What do you remember?"

I opened my mouth about to answer, then stopped and closed it again. _Why couldn't I remember?_ I look back at the doctor who looked concerned. "I don't remember anything… just walking home from school with Kyousuke."

The doctor shuffled in his chair, looking uncomfortable, debating whether or not to tell me something. He sighed and stood up. "I'll tell you what happened later, after you've rested a bit, okay?"

He didn't wait for my answer, he just quickly walked out of the room, obviously troubled by something. I saw him say something to one of the nurses, probably a warning about something. He gestured in my direction and then quickly walked down the hall. The nurse looked at me then smiled. It was a sad smile, like I was dying. She pulled out a phone and spoke something into it. A few minutes later, a cart with food was wheeled into my room. I take a look at the food and nearly vomit. My stomach was not alright. The food was soon wheeled back out, leaving me hungry but unable to eat. I remember dozing off again and when I woke, there were several people in my room. It was the Kusanagi's.

"Luchi-boy, glad to see you awake at last." Gramps was standing near me, a relieved grin on his face. The others were asleep in the corner. I'm so happy to see them alright. I try to sit up to see them better, but my stomach did a one-eighty and a strangled groan escapes my lips. Gramps rushes over to see if I'm alright. I felt a hand on my back and I stiffen.

I started screaming again.

Gramps jumps back just barely missing my fist that was flying towards him. The rest in the corner wake up at my shrieks and look startled. I continued to scream and thrash around. I felt tears in my eyes and saw doctors and nurses rushing through the door. A couple guards following them.

The two guards lunge at me, pinning me to the bed, I continue to scream, not understanding what was happening. I saw a nurse slip a needle into my IV again and the world went black.

I awoke to find my hands and feet bound to the railings on my bed and a security guard at my door. My doctor was sitting beside me again. "Hello Luchiru."

He smiles at me with his broken grin again, and remembering what happened before I blacked out again, could guess as to why his teeth were missing. I begin to cry.

The doctor looks alarmed, but lets me cry for a few minutes before saying anything. "Your family is very worried about you Luchiru. You randomly began screaming and trying to hit them." He paused to see my reaction. All I did was cry harder. I looked up at the doctor with tear-filled eyes.

"W-what's wrong with m-me doctor?" I plead.

He looked as though he aged five years. He took a deep breath and looked at me seriously.

"Luchiru, when you came to this hospital, you showed signs of being sexually assaulted. Do you remember anything happening before you came here?"

I stopped crying. My body completely froze at the news._ I don't remember anything about being sexually violated!_ I looked at the doctor, his expression hard to read.

"N-no, I-I don't remember anything! What happened to me?!"

I watched as his shoulders slumped. He looked defeated by my response. "We don't understand either Luchiru, that's why we were hoping you'd remember when you woke up. But each time someone gets close to you, you scream and punch at them." He smirked, pointing to his face. "You did this to me when you first woke up." He sat forward in his chair looking at me like he could find the answers by looking in my mind. "You don't remember who did this to you, or why your friend Kyousuke was stabbed ten feet from your body?"

At the mention of Kyousuke's injuries my head hurt. I try to raise my hands to cup my forehead, but they were still bound to the bed. I groan and fall back against my pillow, my mind swimming. I only faintly heard the doctor yell for someone to help.

I gasped as the first memory started to come back. It was Kyousuke telling me about Anagle Moles. Then my other memories came back in one giant rush. I began to moan from the pain my head was feeling, escalating to screams as the memory of the rape came back. I couldn't stop screaming, tears pouring from my eyes. I felt my bonds loosen and my hands lashed up to grab my head. The pounding in my ears deafening in volume. I felt the doctor try to calm me down, but I couldn't hear him. The sounds of my screams increased in pitch. They were all-out hysterical at that point. I wanted to stop this influx of memories, but could do nothing but watch in my mind as Quatrol raped me repeatedly. I could feel his slimy hands all over me again, and all I wanted to do was curl into a ball. My shrieks continued. The fear in my eyes increasing to the point where my pupils weren't visible anymore.

I briefly saw a nurse come in with anesthetics. She wasn't able to get the needle to my IV or arm out of fear of getting hurt. I swung my arm out and felt contact with the syringe. The needle crashed to the ground.

The entire hospital was in an uproar over my psychotic breakdown. Someone was shouting into a phone to get more anesthetics. The person on the other side shouted that they couldn't get there for at least another thirty minutes. The doctor cursed under his breath. My shrieks were getting to the point where my voice was dying. Pretty soon, all that will escape my horror filled lips will be strangled air. The doctor shouted that I'd go deaf or mute if I didn't stop soon but I couldn't. I continued to struggle in my bed as the doctors and nurses tried to silence me. The lights in the room were flashing red and the entire ward was aware of the situation. I saw several other patients peering out of their rooms and then quickly retreat back in, afraid of what I was doing. My torment continued.

I had long since stopped seeing anything around me, or if I did I didn't register any of it. My fear-filled eyes only cried. The doctors were getting impatient. The drugs weren't getting there anytime soon and I was going to kill myself if I didn't sleep.

I didn't notice the person who strolled into my room. They were dressed in a long hospital gown with some scrubs on underneath. A bandage was covering half his face so I couldn't make out who it was. They seemed irritated by my screaming. The doctors were too tired to notice him walk towards me. One looked up and shouted something about what he was doing out of bed. The figure just turned and growled something about being unable to sleep.

In a flash of movement the bandaged figure picked up the empty bedpan by my side and raised it above his head. The metal bedpan came down on the top of my head with a distinct clang. My screaming immediately silenced and I slumped back against the bed. I drowsily looked up at the man who had hit me. He glared down at me with both annoyance and concern. The half of his face that wasn't bandaged showed a face I knew all too well.

"K-k-kyou… s-suke…" I blacked out.

**JustACountdown321:** I'm sorry that this didn't contain any real yaoi. That's just the only way I could transition this smoothly. I'll try to include some in the next chapter. Unfortunately, the time between chapters is probably going to be longer. I've been really busy. But I'll try to update more often. This is a little hard, because I'm trying to follow the story line a bit, and it still isn't complete. But I'll try. So see you next time!

BYE!


End file.
